El lobo y el ascenso del remolino
by jahy3015
Summary: UA. Una noche luego de a ver sido atacado, Naruto es encontrado en el bosque por un hombre y su lobo compañero, es devuelto a konoha. Este sera el detonante que cambiara la vida del joven Naruto, este cambio sera lo que hacia falta en la vida que tanto necesitaba. Vea lo que trae consigo este suceso que cambiara la vida de muchos en konoha. NarutoxFemNeji, OCxTsume. Lea y revise.
1. Chapter 1

Descargo de responsabilidad: Solo me pertenecen los OC que se encuentren en esta historia. Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

-Vaya, pobre chico- Dijo el hombre preocupado -Es probable que aya sido atacado por los animales del bosque-

Examinando el área, se podía observar un cuerpo tendido en medio de un claro en el bosque. Dicho cuerpo pertenecía a un chico probablemente no mayor de 6 años, podía verse su cuerpo maltrecho con lo que parecía ser marcas de garras en su cuerpo y se desangraba lentamente.

-Que opinas, Mugetsu- Pregunto a su acompañante canino. -Deberíamos revisarlo, podría seguir vivo-

Mugetsu, que era un lobo adulto de pelaje negro como la noche, se acerco al chico junto con su compañero.

El chico en cuestión se veía muy maltratado, se notaba que no avía mantenido una dieta saludable, debido a su aspecto desnutrido. Tenia el pelo de color rubio, que se opacaba con las manchas de lodo que lo cubrían.

-Parece que aun tiene pulso, aunque es muy débil- Suspiro el hombre. -_Como alguien puede dejar a un niño andar solo en el bosque en estas condiciones- Pensó_. -Es probable que sea huérfano, no me atrevo a pensar que clase de hombre tendría a un niño en la condición que esta- dijo cabizbajo.

-Debemos llevarlo pronto a un hospital- Le contesto Mugetsu preocupado. -Por suerte vamos camino a konoha, ponlo en mi lomo, tenemos que darnos prisa-

Luego de montar al chico en el lomo de Mugetsu, ambos partieron a konoha a toda prisa. Mientras corrían por el bosque, ambos se preguntaban que debió pasarle al niño para encontrarse tan lejos de su aldea.

Después de una hora de correr a toda prisa, fueron detenidos en las puertas de la aldea por dos guardias que la custodiaban.

-Alto, mi nombre es Kotetsu, y mi compañero es Izumo, ¿cual es su nombre y el motivo de su visita?- Hablo uno de los guardias en tono autoritario. -En este momento mi nombre no es importante, en mi camino hacia la aldea, me encontré con un chico que avía sido atacado en el bosque- Contesto el sujeto de manera agitada. -Necesita ayuda médica inmediata, les pido me dejen llevarlo al hospital-

Al ver la situación en la que se encontraban ambos guardias no tuvieron otra opción que dejarlo pasar. -Esta bien, puedes pasar- Contesto Izumo resignado. -Muchas gracias- respondió el hombre y siguió su camino al hospital rápidamente.

-Izumo, llama un ambu, debemos informar al Hokage- dijo uno de los guardias seriamente. No mas de 1 minuto después apareció un anbu con mascara de gato. -Cual es el problema- pregunto el anbu enmascarado. -Gato, informe al señor Hokage, que un hombre no identificado llego a la aldea, con el que parecía ser Naruto en mal estado- contesto el guardia al anbu.

**En el Hospital**

-Espera aquí, Mugetsu- le dijo el hombre al lobo que lo acompañaba. -Después de todo no creo que te dejen entrar conmigo al hospital- dijo burlonamente.

Después de entrar en el hospital, le pregunto a la enfermera que estaba en la recepción. -¿Disculpe, señorita?- La enfermera volteo para ver quien le hablaba. -Traigo un paciente gravemente herido, podría usted hablarle a un doctor para que lo atiendan, es urgente-. La enfermera procedió a revisar al paciente, luego de ver de quien se trataba, de no muy buena gana procedió a llevarlo a urgencias.

Un par de horas avían transcurrido desde que llego al hospital para que atendieran al joven, y sintiéndose sofocado ante el ambiente clínico, salio del hospital para tomar un poco de aire y recuperarse, vio como un anbu con mascara de tejón se materializaba usando un jutsu de cuerpo parpadeante. -Señor, el Hokage me mando para acompañarlo ante su presencia- dijo el anbu sin emociones . -Vamos Mugetsu, el Hokage solicita nuestra presencia- dijo el desconocido.

**Oficina del Hokage**

Dentro de su oficina, Hiruzen Sarutobi "el dios shinobi" actualmente conocido como "El Tercer Hokage", se encontraba organizando varios documentos mientras fumaba tabaco de su pipa. -Dios, estos papeles parece que nunca se terminan, parecen gremlins- dijo tristemente el anciano _"Ahora que lo pienso, que demonios es un gremlin, y como se que se reproducen rápidamente"_. Pensó mientras daba otra calada a su pipa.

_**TOC TOC sonó**_la puerta

"Vaya, al menos ahora puedo tomarme un respiro".pensó alegremente el Hokage -Adelante- levanto la voz para que escucharan desde afuera. -Disculpe Sr. Hokage, traigo la persona que solicito- le contesto tejón al anciano. -Hágalo pasar- fue lo único que dijo el Hokage.

**Hospital**

En una sala de recuperación, se encontraba el joven Naruto despertando de su sueño luego de recuperarse."_¿Un cuarto blanco?, parece que estoy en el hospital, ¿que me paso?._Pensó Naruto tratando de recordar lo que avía sucedido. -Parece que ya despertó, SR. UZUMAKI- dijo una voz desde la puerta. Dirigiendo su mirada hacia la fuente de la voz, vio que era una enfermera la que le hablaba. -Parece que ya se encuentra mejor, las laceraciones parecen a ver desaparecido casi por completo, no parece a ver signos de infección, con una buena noche de descanso y mañana estará como nuevo-

Al salir la enfermera se encontró con un miembro anbu con mascara de perro. -¿En que puedo ayudarlo?- le pregunto la enfermera confundida. -El Hokage quiere ver al joven Naruto-

**Oficina del Hokage**

Llegando a la oficina y no pudiendo contener el entusiasmo por ver a su abuelo adoptivo, sin tocar la puerta, la abrió y corrió inmediatamente al regazo de su abuelo. -¡Abuelo!- grito alegremente el pequeño. Riéndose del obvio entusiasmo del joven. -Me alegra ver que ya te encuentres mejor Naruto- bajando al chico de sus piernas. -Veras Naruto, te mande a llamar por que el joven aquí presente, te encontró tirado en el bosque sangrando-le dijo el Hokage ya mas tranquilo.

Viendo hacia la persona que menciono su abuelo, vio que efectivamente se trataba de un hombre joven

parecía que recién estaba entrando en sus veintes, tenia el pelo de color negro hasta los hombros y un tanto rebelde, viéndolo a los ojos noto que eran de color gris, esta persona media al menos 1.85 mts de altura."_whoa este sujeto es muy alto"pensó_el pequeño Naruto. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algún comentario, el Hokage le gano la mano -Pasando a las presentaciones, mi nombre es Hiruzen Sarutobi "Tercer Hokage" de konoha, y este pequeño, como podrá a ver escuchado es Naruto- dijo en un tono cordial, cambiando rápidamente de semblante a uno mas serio. -Ahora, seria tan amable de decirnos, ¿quien es usted?.

Notando que el viejo que tenia enfrente suyo le estaba dando una orden mas que una preg procedio a contestarle. -Mi nombre es...-

* * *

Bueno este es el final del 1er capitulo de esta que es también mi primer historia aquí en esta comunidad.

Espero les aya gustado ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo y no se que tan bien me quedo XD, les doy las gracias de antemano por leer este capitulo (aquellos que ya lo leyeron) y los que aun no lo leen los invito a que lo hagan y me digan que tal les pareció. Lean, dejen sus comentario y criticas (de preferencia las criticas que sean constructivas, para poder progresar y en un futuro traer capítulos de mejor calidad), nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.

Se despide de ustedes Jahy3015.


	2. Capitulo 2

Descargo de responsabilidad: Solo me pertenecen los OC que se encuentren en esta historia. Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Notando que el viejo que tenia enfrente suyo le estaba dando una orden mas que una pregunta procedió a contestarle. -Mi nombre es...-

* * *

-Mi nombre es Kurotsuki Yagami, pero puede llamarme Kuro y la loba que me acompaña es Mugetsu- dijo Kuro de manera cortes mientras Mugetsu acentia a lo dicho su acompañante. -Es un gusto conocerlo, señor Hokage- termino de manera cortes.

-Bueno, terminadas las presentaciones, me gustaría saber, ¿cual es su propósito en la aldea? Y ¿como fue que encontró a Naruto?- Le pregunto el tercero a Kuro.

-Vera, soy el ultimo miembro del clan Yagami, el cual tiene ciertas similitudes al clan Inuzuka que reside aquí en la aldea. Según los escritos de mi clan, el clan Yagami y el clan Inuzuka antes de la creación del sistema de aldeas eran un solo clan, en algún punto del tiempo hubo una disputa entre la rama principal y la secundaria del clan que no habiendo otra manera de solucionar el conflicto terminaron separándose. Siendo el ultimo de mi clan, no me gustaría que las técnicas familiares se perdieran, vine aquí con la intención de establecerme como un shinobi de la hoja y pedir unirme formalmente al clan Inuzuka- termino Kuro su largo discurso ante el tercero.

El Hokage escucho atentamente lo que decía Kuro y no noto ningún rastro de mentira en su voz. -Ya veo- dijo el viejo mientras fumaba de su pipa. -Si me permites preguntar, ¿eres poseedor de algún limite de sangre?- pregunto un tanto curioso el Hokage.

-Si- contesto Kuro, tomando aire para poder explicarlo. -Vera, nuestro limite de sangre es mas como una mejora corporal, en mi clan compartimos ciertas similitudes con los Inuzuka como las uñas alargadas, y rasgos salvajes que nos hacen tener un parecido con los caninos, pero ademas de eso, al nacer tenemos algunos rasgos de lobo como lo son las orejas y una cola. Con forme el crecimiento, vamos desarrollando los sentidos al punto de casi igualar los de un lobo, también llegamos a ser mas ágiles y rápidos que la mayoría- termino recuperando el aliento.

Naruto solo podía imaginar con asombro lo que decía Kuro. -_Vaya, debe ser genial poder hacer todas esas cosas. Me pregunto ¿como sera tener oídos y cola animal?_- pensó animadamente Naruto.

-¿Disculpe, señor Kuro?- pregunto tímidamente Naruto. -Solo llámame Kuro, aun no soy tan viejo para que me digan señor-contesto de forma seria. -Pero dime, ¿cual es tu duda?-le pregunto al pequeño.

-¿Por que me rescato?, en la aldea casi no le importo a nadie, y mucho menos agradarles, solo el abuelo y los dueños del puesto de ramen parezco importarles- Dijo tristemente.

-No estoy seguro- le contesto Kuro a Naruto ganándose una cara perpleja de este ultimo . -Es solo que me recuerdas un poco a mi, y después de todo no podría solo dejarte hay a que mueras- termino de manera solemne. -¿Verdad, Mugetsu?

La loba que se encontraba observando como todo se desarrollaba le contesto. -Eso es muy cierto, aunque eso explica por que el cachorro se encontraba solo y sin ayuda- terminando la frase ya algo enojada.

El tercero que se había mantenido callado durante la ultima parte de la conversación pensó. -_Aunque no me agrade saber lo que le paso a Naruto, tal vez esto haya sido una bendición disfrazada-_ mientras daba otra calada a su pipa continuo con su diatriba interior. -_Puedo ver que Kuro no lo salvo solo por que se parecía un poco a el, debe haber pasado por algo mas-_

-Kuro, antes que nada me gustaría saber ¿en que rango considera usted que se encuentra actualmente?- le pregunto al joven -_Puedo ver que ah sufrido algo parecido a la vida de Naruto, si lo convenzo de enseñar al pequeño, podrían ayudarse mutuamente a deshacer la soledad que dejan ver sus ojos-_

_-_Actualmente considero que me encuentro un chúnin en plena potencia- contesto Kuro totalmente orgulloso de sus habilidades. Naruto que no podía despegar sus ojos del hombre de la fascinación, al escuchar el ultimo comentario que no hizo mas que aumentar su entusiasmo, ya mostraba signos de estrellas en los ojos, después de todo el siempre había querido ser un shinobi. -_Si le pido que me entrene, podría convertirme en un shinobi super genial- pensó_ mientras babeaba ante la perspectiva.

Ya habiendo pensado su estrategia, el Tercero continuo. -Con las capacidades que me describiste anterior mente creo que podría instalarte como un miembro chúnin en la aldea, solo tendrías que pasar por una prueba de 2 meses haciendo misiones de rango-D, los gastos durante este periodo correrán por parte de la aldea y te pediré que mañana vayas con Ibiki que es nuestro interrogador para confirmar que no eres un espía o alguna amenaza para el pueblo y todo deberá estar bien, ¿que te parece?-

-Las condiciones me parecen aceptables señor Hokage- le contesto Kuro al viejo. -Bueno, aquí tienes, en el primer piso habla con la secretaria donde dice administración, entrégale esta nota y te dará las llaves de tu apartamento, también aquí tienes- le mostró tres protectores con el símbolo de la hoja. -Escoja uno- luego se haber tomado la banda que era color negro y procedió a continuar el tercero. -Eso debería ser todo, es un placer tenerte como nuevo miembro de la aldea- Dijo alegremente. -Ahora antes de que te vayas, ¿Naruto, podrías salir un momento?, necesito preguntarle algo a Kuro a solas- le hablo a Naruto con una mirada que daba a entender que no tenia opción en el asunto.

Después que Naruto se fuera, el Tercero puso su cara de negocios, miro fijamente a los ojos al hombre que tenia frente suyo y empezó hablar. -Ya que salio Naruto me gustaría hacerle una petición, no como líder de la aldea, pero si como un abuelo que se preocupa por su nieto- dijo paternalmente el viejo. -Kuro podrías llevar a Naruto bajo tu cuidado, no puedo decirte quienes son sus padres, al menos no ahora, pero ellos murieron cuando Naruto nació y debido al consejo civil nadie podía adoptarlo. Desde siempre, el pobre ah estado solo, son extremadamente pocas las personas que velan por el y temo que a la larga la soledad y el odio puedan llegar hacer mella en el-

Mugetsu que seguía al pendiente de todo, solo podía entristecerse ante la vida del pequeño, la vida de Kuro fue difícil pero al menos el tuvo a sus padres que lo ayudaron antes que _"ESO"_ pasara y después cuando ambos se reunieron su vida mejoro, pero este niño, siendo ignorado por su propio pueblo, es un milagro que no se haya rendido ya.

Mientras Mugetsu parecía pensar en la vida del muchacho, el viejo continuo. -En el orfanato, casi no ah recibido educación, ademas que le había prometido a su padre antes de morir que el chico se convertiría en un shinobi y desgraciadamente como van las cosas no confió en que la academia le proporcione el entrenamiento adecuado-

Después de escuchar al Hokage, Kuro comenzó a meditar sus opciones. -_Mm ya que es una petición personal, podría negarme pero, como dijo el viejo, quien sabe lo mal que podría ponerse la vida del chico si esto sigue así- _ya resignado acepto. -Esta bien, pero el deberá vivir conmigo, así puedo tener una mejor vigilancia de el y darle mejor comida, casi parece un esqueleto andante- dijo en tono que no aceptaría un no por respuesta. -Después_ de todo tendré alguien a quien que mantenga vivas algunos estilos del clan-_

* * *

**Fuera de la oficina**

Mientras ellos seguían hablando, Naruto que seguía esperando impaciente fuera d e la oficina de su abuelo.

-_Ahhhh dios por que tardan tanto- pensó._ En eso escucho abrirse la puerta y vio como salia Mugetsu junto a Kuro.

-Naruto- le dijo Kuro con voz de mando a Naruto que ahora le prestaba toda la atención. -Sígueme, iremos por las llaves de mi apartamento y de ahí vamos por tus cosas.- espero a que la información se acentuara en la mente del joven y continuo. -Presta mucha atención Naruto, de hoy en adelante vivirás conmigo-

Naruto solo pudo saltar de alegría ante los que escuchaban sus pequeñas orejas

-¡Si!, ¡voy a tener papa!.

Kuro que no imagino que las cosas tomaran este rumbo, pensó _-Vaya que tiene un montón de energía y es fácilmente excitable, tendré que trabajar con eso-_

procedió a calmar al niño. -Naruto escucha, tranquilizate- viendo que ya se había calmado, continuo. -Necesito que aparir de este momento prestes atención a todo lo que te diga sin rechistar, ¿entiendes?

Naruto que ya estaba mas tranquilo, aunque no perdía el entusiasmo le contesto.

-Esta bien Kuro, tratare de poner mas atención-. -_Bueno eso es un avance-_ pensó Kuro.

Antes de continuar su camino observo a Naruto un poco nervioso y le pregunto.

-¿Pasa algo Naruto?-. Naruto al verse capturado suspiro. -Kuro, ¿Crees que mm podría llamarte papa?- pregunto esperanzado.

Tanto Kuro como Mugetsu sin mostrar reacción aparente, se quedaron atónitos ante la situación, si bien iban a cuidar de el, no esperaban que se encariñara con ellos tan rápido.

El pobre chico al ver la falta de reacción por parte del hombre, comenzó a perder la esperanza, rascándose la nuca continuo. -Esta bien si no quieres, no hay ningún problema- mientras pensaba -_Tonto, no debí preguntarle eso, tal vez ahora no quiera tenerme con el-_

-¿Por que quieres que yo sea tu padre?- le pregunto curioso el moreno al muchacho.

Aun mas nervioso que antes le explico al hombre. -Es que, bueno, nunca eh tenido padres y siempre que querido tener un papa y una mama, y creí que...-

fue interrumpido mientras estaba al borde de las lagrimas al creer que nadie lo quería.

-Esta bien Naruto, no te preocupes, si nadie mas quiere, entonces yo seré tu papa- mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo.

* * *

Dentro de su oficina, Hiruzen que los estaba observando con su bola de cristal, solo sonreía ante la feliz escena. -_Parece que fue una buena decepciona después de todo-_

* * *

Bueno aquí esta el final del 2do capitulo, después de algunas explicaciones podemos ver como el vinculo entre Kuro y Naruto ya empieza a forjarse.

En el próximo capitulo veremos como se sigue desarrollando el vinculo entre ellos al paso de los años y si puedo el inicio de la academia.

AN: Si observaron bien en este momento Naruto solo tiene 6 Años, en esta historia la academia inicia a los 10 Años y tiene una duración de 4 Años, esto lo hago para tratar de hacer a Naruto un poco menos infantil al inicio y darle un poco mas de seriedad. La idea es que cuando salga de la academia Naruto sea un shinobi competente, a diferencia del canon donde la mayoría es clones de sombre y repartir golpes adiestra y siniestra,como dije el llegara a ser un ninja competente al final de la academia. A diferencia de otros fic no saldrá con habilidades chúnin o bajo jonin, si lo hago asi de fuerte los primeros enemigos no tendrían sentido, quiero que todo sea un aprendizaje a lo largo de su carrera.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, no duden en hacer sus comentarios (todos son tomados en cuenta) aprovecho para agradecer aquellos que comentaron el primer capitulo, es bueno saber que les gusto, después de todo sin ustedes no existiría este fic.

Nos vemos en el prox capitulo Ja ne .


	3. Capitulo 3

Descargo de responsabilidad: Solo me pertenecen los OC que se encuentren en esta historia. Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior:**

-Esta bien Naruto, no te preocupes, si nadie mas quiere, entonces yo seré tu papa- mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo.

Dentro de su oficina, Hiruzen que los estaba observando con su bola de cristal, solo sonreía ante la feliz escena. -_Parece que fue una buena decisión después de todo-_

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila como cualquier otra en la aldea, los vendedores ya tenían sus tiendas abiertas y esperaban alegremente a sus posibles clientes, los shinobis y kunoichis ya estaban realizando sus deberes, en definitiva era un día tranquilo como cualquier otro.

-¡Despierta ya ,Naruto!- alzo la voz Kuro tratando infructuosamente de levantar al chico, que hasta ahora seguía sin despertarse. -_Lo siento hijo pero no me dejaste otra opción-_ suspirando resignadamente, procedió a ir por un vaso con agua a la cocina.

Ya con el vaso de agua en mano, sin titubear se lo vació en la cara observando la reacción inminente. -¡Ahhhh!- grito fervientemente Naruto, dando in giro involuntario cayo de cara al piso.

-¡Papa!, ¿por que me despertaste así?- pregunto algo irritado Naruto. Asintiendo negativamente ante las acciones de su hijo le contesto. -Llevo cinco minutos tratando de despertarte y tu seguías dormido como una roca- haciendo una pausa un tanto dramática continuo. -No me dejaste otra opción, ademas ya esta listo el desayuno-

Y así es como eran las mañanas en el departamento de estos dos, Kuro siempre intentaría despertar a Naruto y al no obtener el resultado deseado, pasaría a utilizar métodos mas "especiales" para lograr su cometido.

Ya habiéndose aseado, Naruto paso a sentarse para disfrutar de un desayuno cortesía de su padre, y , aunque no era ramen como el quisiera, disfrutaba de poder desayunar con el hombre que desempeñaba el papel de padre desde ya hace una semana.

-_Siempre había querido tener papa, pero este es de lejos mejor de lo que imagine- _pensó el niño mientras terminaba su comida. -Naruto- hablo su padre. -Antes que nada me gustaría hablar contigo- le dijo muy seriamente. Naruto al ver esto se pregunto. -_¿De que quisiera hablarme papa?, se nota muy serio-_

Terminado el desayuno, ambos se sentaron en la sala. El ambiente se notaba muy tranquilo, como si supiera lo que estaba apunto de hablarse. Viendo que tenia toda la atención del pequeño rubio, Kuro comenzó la charla.-

-Durante esta semana no había querido tocar el tema, ya que me interesaba mas mejorar tu aspecto debido a la falta de buena alimentación en tu sistema- dijo mientras veía si el pequeño había digerido lo dicho, al ver que todo estaba bien siguió adelante. -Aunque aun eres muy joven, me gustaría saber si antes de mi llegada ya tenias alguna idea de lo que te gustaría hacer-

Mientras Naruto pensaba lo que seria su respuesta, Kuro se encontraba meditando lo que le dijo el Hokage. -_El viejo me dijo que le prometió al padre biológico del chico que se convertiría en shinobi, preferiría que fuera por su propia voluntad, no quisiera forzarlo a ser algo que podría no gustarle en el futuro-_

-¡Quiero ser Hokage!- exclamo con determinación sacando a Kuro de su meditación. -Quiero ser un shinobi para llegar a ser fuerte y poder llegar a ser Hokage y que la gente me respete-. Viendo toda la determinación que poseía el joven, su padre le pregunto. -¿Por que ser Hokage, por que no un jonin o anbu?

Deteniéndose a pensar un momento el chico respondió. -Por que el Hokage es el shinobi mas fuerte de la aldea y todo mundo lo respeta- fue la respuesta que obtuvo Kuro del pequeño. -Naruto déjame decirte una cosa, el respeto no se da, se gana. EL viejo no es respetado solo por que es el Hokage, el respeto se lo gano en base a sus acciones antes y después de recibir su titulo como tal-

Naruto se quedo asombrado ante la revelación, al parecer según dijo su padre su abuelo no era respetado solo por el echo de que era el Hokage, sino que había realizado cosas que hicieron que se ganara el respeto de los aldeanos. Sin saberlo su revelación seria otro punto importante en su vida.

-Esta bien, entonces yo te ayudare a que alcances tu meta hijo- dijo Kuro.

* * *

El tiempo paso volando y ya había transcurrido un año desde aquella charla. En el transcurso de ese año, Kuro había terminado su prueba de 2 meses y ya era un chúnin en pleno derecho, durante ese tiempo, entre misiones, Kuro le enseñaba las cosas básicas que debía saber cuando iniciara la academia. Durante ese año se había enfocado en la lectura, matemáticas básicas como contar, sumas,restas, ademas de los modales que tenia que mostrar frente a diferentes tipos de personas y sobre todo su nutrición que ya había mejorado notablemente.

Era la mitad de su segundo año juntos y Kuro se encontraba preocupado, aunque Naruto había mostrado una mejora constante en sus estudios mas avanzados, la mayoría de ellos se realizaban en su departamento y le preocupaba mantener tan aislado a su hijo, aunque los aldeanos parecían no gustarle, el chico necesitaba contacto humano con los demás así que tomo su decisión.

-Naruto, por hoy dejaremos hasta aquí la lección- le dijo Kuro a su hijo mientras le enseñaba a dividir con números mas elevados. Naruto que no le gustaba demasiado estudiar solo se alegro ante la noticia.

-Gracias a dios- contesto Naruto suspirando de felicidad. Después de todo que le pusiera empeño no quería decir que le gustara.

-Por que no te cambias, y vamos al parque por un helado- le dijo su padre que no pudo mas que parpadear ante lo rápido que fue a vestirse. -_Demonios que clase de técnica de velocidad es esa- pensó_ Kuro. -¿Vienes con nosotros, Mugetsu?- le pregunto a la loba que parecía aburrida. -Si- contesto mientras se estiraba en su lugar -Me aria bien estirar las patas un poco, es muy aburrido estar aquí encerrada-

Mugetsu normalmente se la pasaba echada en el departamento, ya que le parecía muy aburrido estar en la aldea, peor cuando salían a alguna misión era todo lo contrario, siempre estaba muy excitada por pelear con bandidos y uno que otro chúnin renegado por ahí.

* * *

Era una mañana agradable en casa de Tsume Inuzuka, Hana su hija mayor se encontraba en la academia ninja y Kiba su hijo menor recién había terminado su desayuno.

-Vaya, hasta que te levantaste cachorro- le dijo burlonamente Tsume a su hijo. -Mama, es muy temprano para que me estés molestando- le contesto Kiba. Su madre solo chasqueo la lengua ante el comentario. Tsume se encontraba aburrida y si había algo que odiaba era estar aburrida.

-Kiba, vístete vamos al parque a tomar aire fresco, estoy aburrida- le dijo Tsume. Kiba que ya sabia como se ponía su madre cuando estaba aburrida no tardo en ir a cambiarse.

Ya en el parque, Tsume vio como su hijo corrió a jugar con los demás niños y noto que había uno que tenia el pelo rubio y marcas en las mejillas. -_Ese debe ser Naruto, si pudieras verlo, se parece tanto a ti, estarías tan decepcionada con la forma en que los aldeanos lo ignoran-_

Tsume, había sido amiga de la madre de Naruto antes de su muerte, trato varias veces de adoptarlo pero el consejo civil rechazo todos sus intentos.

Después de encintar un lugar para sentarse, vio que nadie se acercaba al rubio, luego de ver eso iba a levantarse para hablar con el pero lo vio correr hacia un hombre de pelo negro que estaba sentado junto a un lobo que parecía ser hembra según el olor que capto, aun a la distancia que se encontraban logro escuchar la conversación.

-Papa, nadie quiere jugar conmigo- le dijo Naruto triste a su padre. -No te preocupes hijo, a lo mejor no te vieron acercarte y como no les hablaste pensaron que solo estabas viendo- le contesto tranquilamente su papa -mira, aya hay un niño con un perrito, por que no vas con Mugetsu y le hablas, tal vez puedas hacerte amigo de el-

Kiba estaba emocionado, tenia muchas ganas de jugar, pero no se decidía con que empezar hasta que un niño rubio con un lobo se le acerco. -Hola, ¿Como te llamas?- le dijo el niño.

-Ah, hola, yo soy Kiba y este pequeño es Akamaru- le contesto Kiba al chico mientras Akamaru ladraba saludando al recién llegado. -Mi nombre es Naruto y voy a ser el mejor Hokage de la aldea- contesto de manera entusiasta, Mugetsu al escucharlo le gruño -Ah, se me olvidaba y ella es Mugetsu la loba de mi papa- termino mientras se rascaba detrás de la nuca.

Kiba que en este punto se veía asombrado. -Oh, mi mama tiene un perro que es mitad lobo, pero nunca había visto un lobo de verdad-

Tsume que estaba escuchando la conversación, también se asombro con la información, fuera de su clan nadie usaba compañeros caninos y menos un lobo.

-Y eso no es lo mas impresionante, mi papa también tiene orejas y cola de lobo- dijo orgullosamente Naruto. -Las personas no tienen orejas y cola de lobo, no te creo- le contesto el chico del perrito. -Es verdad- se defendió el rubio. -A ver, entonces demuéstralo-

Ambos niños junto a sus acompañantes, corrieron a donde se encontraba Kuro. Tsume que ya se encontraba interesada se acerco también para ver si era verdad.

-Papa, ¿puedes sacar tus orejas y cola para mostrárselas a mi amigo?- le pregunto Naruto a su padre, este solo volteo y decidió darle un poco de ayuda a su hijo. Luego de liberar su linea de sangre, a Kiba parecía tener estrellas donde deberían ir sus ojos, hasta que una voz lo saco de su trance.

-Vaya si no lo hubiera visto no lo creería- dijo Tsume que se encontraba ya a un lado de ellos. -El Tercero me había dicho que llego alguien a la aldea con un linaje parecido al de nosotros pero no había tenido el gusto de hablar con el,y ese debe ser usted-

Kuro que se encontraba viéndola a los ojos vio que era una mujer que se encontraba en sus veintes probablemente mas de 25, tenia el pelo castaño y salvaje hasta los hombros, tenia rasgos salvajes debido a su clan, en general parecía una mujer fuerte, madura y segura de ella misma. -_Justo el tipo de mujer que me gusta, tal vez debería intentar algo después- pensó._

Tsume que también lo estaba observando, vio que era un hombre probablemente de su edad, con el pelo rebelde color negro y largo, aunque parecía compartir los rasgos salvajes con ella el parecía ser mas sereno, controlado, pero sus instintos salvajes le decían lo contrario, le decían que no se andaría por las ramas y atacaría de ser necesario. Pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fueron sus ojos grises que aunque parecían tranquilos la miraban como un cazador a su presa.

Ella había captado un olor que venia de aquel hombre, al parecer había captado su atención y se lo estaba haciendo saber. Si era honesta consigo misma también le había interesado, la hacia sentir de una manera que no se había sentido aun con su ex esposo, aunque era salvaje, ella quería alguien que la domara, que no le tuviera miedo, en términos del clan que fuera un "alfa" y este hombre parecía tener algo de eso. -_Sera mejor tenerlo en la mira- pensó._

_-_Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kurotsuki Yagami, pero puedes llamarme Kuro- dijo Kuro mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa. -Usted debe ser la señora Tsume Inuzuka, o me equivoco- termino de presentarse

-Es verdad, pero puedes llamarme Tsume, no soy de andar con formalidades- Le contesto Tsume con su propia sonrisa. -_Parece interesante, espero sepas lo que estas empezando, Kuro-_ pensó ella.

Mugetsu que los estaba escuchando, noto que ambos despedían feromonas. -_Parece que Kuro encontró alguien que le llama la atención e inicio su ritual de apareamiento-_

-Bueno, Kiba vamos, ya es tarde y hay que ir por tu hermana a la academia- le dijo su madre a Kiba.

-Parece que tengo que irme, nos vemos otro día Naruto- se despidió Kiba. -¡Esta bien, nos vemos!- le grito Naruto. Mientras los niños se despedían, los dos adultos seguían viéndose a los ojos fijamente sin ceder ante la mirada del otro. Dando la vuelta para irse Tsume hablo un tanto sensual -Fue bueno conocerte, Kuro- mientras se alejaba del parque con un ligero contoneo de caderas.

-_Esto se esta poniendo interesante –_ Kuro y Tsume pensaron simultáneamente.

* * *

Los años siguieron pasando y muchas cosas habían pasado, Kiba y Naruto hicieron amigos/rivales, Kuro y Tsume se habían reunido en varias ocasiones y un día en un entrenamiento logro dominarle y la invito a salir, Naruto estaba contento con la idea, pensaba que tal vez pronto tendría a Kiba como hermano, una hermana y como había soñado desde hace tiempo una mama. Kuro en este ultimo año había realizado ya muchas misiones y había demostrado su lealtad al pueblo y logro hacerse con el rango jonin luego de pasar su examen. Bueno no todo había cambiado

-Naruto, ya despiértate- le dijo Kuro a su hijo. -Hoy es tu primer día en la academia, y no darás una buena imagen si llegas tarde- le reprendió

Hoy en efecto era el día en que comenzaba la academia. Después de vestirse y desayunar, se despidió de su padre que saldría en una misión y salio rumbo a la academia.

Ya habiendo llegado a la academia, Naruto se encontraba frente a la puerta de su clase, hoy seria el día en que comenzaría su carrera como shinobi de la hoja, conocería nuevas personas y aria nuevos amigos.

-Ahora o nunca- Dijo en voz baja y abrió la puerta...

Bueno aquí un nuevo capitulo de EL lobo y el ascenso del remolino, espero les aya gustado, no duden en comentar y hacer sus criticas buenas o negativas de todo se aprende. Quería adelantar algo de la academia en este capitulo pero no quise alargar mucho el capitulo y que se sintiera forzado, ya vimos que Kuro y Naruto empiezan a tener una relación padre e hijo, conoció y se hizo amigo de Kiba, también vimos el comienzo de Kuro y Tsume (al aire) y el comienzo de su relación (fuera de cámaras), en el siguiente capitulo espero abarcar la academia y el comienzo del equipo 7.

De antemano, para aquellos que tal vez les parezca un poco lenta la historia, en este fic Naruto no sera el Dobe que fue en el canon, quiero dejar una base clara de por que Naruto no sera el Dobe. Recuerden todos sus comentarios cuentan,

nos vemos en el sig capitulo, Bye Bye.


	4. Capitulo 4

Descargo de responsabilidad: Solo me pertenecen los OC que se encuentren en esta historia. Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**En el capitulo anterior:**

Ya habiendo llegado a la academia, Naruto se encontraba frente a la puerta de su clase, hoy seria el día en que comenzaría su carrera como shinobi de la hoja, conocería nuevas personas y aria nuevos amigos.

-Ahora o nunca- Dijo en voz baja y abrió la puerta...

* * *

Era temprano en la aldea de la hoja, y aun estaba empezando la mañana, en un salón de clases dentro de la academia se encontraba Iruka Umino, mientras acomodaba sus documentos, lanzo una mirada a sus estudiantes, la mayoría eran los futuros lideres de sus respectivos clanes y alguno que otro estudiante de familia civil. Estaba a punto de iniciar su clase cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

-Lo siento maestro, pensé que aun no comenzaba la clase- dijo una voz desde la puerta del salón.

Al escuchar la voz, todos los alumnos voltearon para ver de quien se trataba. Iruka comprobó su reloj y vio que aun faltaban un par de minutos para que comenzara oficialmente la clase, sonriéndole al chico le hizo pasar -Adelante, apenas iba a iniciar la clase-

El chico en cuestión tenia una cabellera rubia como el sol que le llegaba hasta los omóplatos, sus ojos eran de un azul como el océano, era un poco mas alto que la mayoría de los otros chicos de su edad, iba vestido con una playera azul de manga corta, sobre esta traía un chaleco color naranja con gorro, un short color negro y una sandalias ninja azules, pero lo que mas le hacia destacar eran las marcas como bigotes en ambas mejillas.

-Por que no te presentas ante la clase- Le dijo Iruka. EL joven se paro en medio de la clase y empezó su presentación. -Mi nombre es Naruto Yagami, es un placer conocerlos a todos ustedes- termino Naruto. -_parece que es verdad lo que dijo padre, si hablas de forma respetuosa dejas una mejor impresión- _

Los alumnos que aun estaban asombrados, ya que realmente no esperaban que el chico fuera tan educado, solo se le quedaron viendo. Iruka que también estaba asombrado, salio de su estupor y le indico que tomara un lugar en la clase.

Pasando una mirada por la clase, el rubio vio que había un asiento convenientemente al lado de su gran amigo/rival Kiba y se fue a sentar.

-Hola, Kiba- el rubio le hablo en voz baja a su amigo. -Hey, Naruto, ya pensábamos que no ibas a llegar, ¿verdad, Akamaru?- dijo Kiba mientras akamaru ladro en acuerdo con su amo. -Me pregunto mama, que por que no habían ido a la casa a visitarnos- continuo.

-Lo siento por eso, es que papa estaba ocupado en una misión y me dejo instrucciones para mi entrenamiento, y casi no tuve tiempo para nada mas- contesto Naruto apenado mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Bueno chicos, abran sus libros, hoy vamos hablar sobre la fundación de la aldea-

* * *

Seis meses habían pasado volando desde aquel primer día en la academia, les habían estado enseñando en su primer año cosas mas académicas, como matemáticas, historia, herbología, y el acondicionamiento físico para el aprendizaje de Taijutsu en los próximos años.

Otro evento importante en la vida de Naruto, fue que después de dos semanas en la academia, su padre y Tsume la mama de Kiba habían formalizado por fin su relación, al principio algunos miembros del clan Inuzuka no estaban del todo contentos, pero su papa les mostró quien manda y así se gano su lugar en el clan. Durante estos últimos meses, Kuro había pedido su adopción legalmente y pese a que el consejo civil estaba renuente, y con la ayuda de su madre ambos amenazaron a los miembros del consejo y no tuvieron otra opción que cederles su custodia. Pero la mejor de las noticias es que dos días atrás se había enterado es que su madre estaba esperando una bebe y los tres miembros mas jóvenes de la familia estaban extasiados esperando la llegada de su nueva hermanita.

* * *

Era el segundo año de la academia y todo iba normal, habían pasado a aprender versiones mas avanzadas de las clases que llevaron en su primer año, ademas de la integración de la enseñanza de los fundamentos del Taijutsu y sus aplicaciones.

El sol ya se estaba poniendo y en una sala del hospital de Konoha se podían escuchar los esfuerzos de una mujer. -Vamos señora Tsume, ya casi esta afuera- dijo el medico que estaba a cargo del parto. -Ya oíste los que dijo el doctor cachorra, ya casi terminas- dijo Kuro mientras aguantaba el dolor que le provocaba Tsume en la mano con sus uñas. -Felicidades, es una hermosa niña-

Tres horas transcurrieron, y Naruto junto a sus hermanos, esperaban ansiosos conocer a su hermanita. Por fin la puerta de la sala se abrió y vieron a su padre que les indico que podían entrar. Los tres hermanos al entrar, lo primero que notaron fue el pequeño bulto que sostenía su madre en brazos.

Naruto que fue el primero en acercarse, vio al pequeño paquete de alegría que sostenía su madre, tenia un pequeño mechón de pelo castaño oscuro y cuando abría sus ojitos, vio que eran de color plata, se veía tan frágil e inocente. -¿Como se llama, mama?- le pregunto el rubio a su madre. -Ayano, ese fue el nombre que escogió tu padre-.

-_No te preocupes hermanita, voy a entrenar para ser Hokage y protegerte- Pensó_ el pequeño con toda su determinación.

* * *

El resto de la academia paso rápidamente, Hana había aprobado el examen chúnin meses después del nacimiento de Ayano, Kiba aprendió el estilo de Taijutsu del clan, y Naruto aprendió el estilo Taijutsu de su padre, el único problema era que aun no podía utilizar el Jutsu clon y hoy era el examen de graduación.

Naruto iba muy bien hasta el momento, después de las asesorías que tuvo con su hermana, el examen escrito no fue tan difícil, en lanzamiento de kunai y shuriken, había acertado casi todos, solo faltaba el examen practico.

-Bueno Naruto, hasta ahora vas muy bien, solo falta que realices el Jutsu de transformación, el Jutsu de sustitución y el Jutsu clon y habrás pasado- le dijo Iruka a su joven estudiante.

Naruto realizo los Jutsu que le indicaron. Primero utilizo el Jutsu de transformación y se transformo en una copia exacta de su padre, luego uso el Jutsu de sustitución y cambio de lugar con Iruka, ya en sus respectivos lugares intento el Jutsu clon pero desgraciadamente no resulto.

-Lo siento Naruto, pero lamento decirte que reprobaste- dijo solemnemente Iruka. A lo largo de la academia Iruka realmente había llegado a encariñarse con el chico, siempre se esforzaba en todo lo que hacia y nunca parecía darse por vencido cuando algo le salia mal. -_Lo siento Naruto, solo espero no se deprima demasiado-_ pensó el maestro.

Mientras salia de la academia, escucho pasos detrás de el y al voltear vio que se trataba de Mizuki. -¡Naruto, espera!,no te deprimas, yo se que Iruka no quería reprobarte, pero no te preocupes, hay un examen secreto para los alumnos que realmente se esforzaron, ¿quieres, probar?- le dijo Mizuki casi ansiosamente.

Naruto, quería hacer orgulloso a su padre, después de todo el era su héroe, el lo salvo de morir, le dio un hogar, una familia, lo crio como a su propio hijo, realmente deseaba hacerlo orgulloso. -Esta bien, ¿que tengo que hacer?- dijo alegremente.

* * *

Ya estaba oscureciendo, y el rubio se encontraba en medio del bosque leyendo un grueso pergamino. -Aun queda media hora para que llegue Mizuki, bien podría ver que puedo aprender del pergamino- dijo para si mismo

veinticinco minutos después, llego Iruka y se encontró a Naruto un poco agitado. -¿Que crees que estas haciendo?- pregunto Iruka enojado. -¡Oh!, maestro Iruka, ¿donde esta el profesor Mizuki?- pregunto el confundido Naruto.

-¿Que tiene que ver Mizuki en todo esto?- le pregunto Iruka ya confundido ante la situación. -El me dijo que si le traía el pergamino de la Torre Hokage podía pasar- le contesto sinceramente Naruto.

Antes que la conversación pudiera ir mas aya, fueron interrumpidos por Mizuki que lanzo varios shuriken, Iruka al ver la dirección a la que apuntaban salto para proteger a Naruto del ataque. A Naruto realmente le agradaba Iruka, de todos los maestros el era el único que realmente parecía preocuparse por el, al verlo sangrando recordó las palabras de sus padres. -_Naruto recuerda, un buen líder siempre protege a los suyos-_

Mientras pensaba lo que haría, fue sacado de sus pensamientos por Mizuki. -Naruto, ¿te gustaría saber por que los aldeanos te trataban mal y te ignoraban?- pregunto Mizuki con una mirada maligna en sus ojos.

-Si te refieres al Kyuubi que se encuentra sellado en mi, ya lo sabia, mi padre me contó cuando comenzó el ultimo año de la academia- dijo tranquilamente Naruto.

Hace dos años su padre había hablado con el Hokage y le pidió que le dejara contarle todo sobre el Kyuubi cuando el lo crea conveniente, y un año después, cuando inicio su ultimo año en la academia su padre hablo con el. Al principio estaba deprimido, peor gracias a su padres y sus hermanos se dio cuenta que era realmente un héroe por proteger al pueblo día a día de la furia del Kyuubi, tal vez un día lo verían como lo que era y si no aun tenia a su familia y su clan que estaría con el.

-Naruto no le vayas a entregar el pergamino a Mizuki- dijo Iruka mientras tosía sangre. -¡Oh!, no te preocupes por eso Iruka, primero los matare a los dos y luego recogeré el pergamino de sus cuerpos muertos- mientras se reía de forma demente -Cuando le de el pergamino a mi señor Orochimaru, seguramente me dará el poder que siempre eh querido- termino su diatriba.

-No pienso dejar que le hagas daño al profesor Iruka- exclamo Naruto. -¡Jutsu: Multi clones de sombra!- y de la nada cientos de clones de Naruto aparecieron rodeando a Mizuki. -Ahora si Mizuki, te are pagar por dañar a los que son valioso para mi- dijo Naruto mientras le propinaba una lluvia de puñetazos a Mizuki.

Ya habiendo terminado con el problema Iruka le hablo a su alumno. -Naruto cierra los ojos- dijo el maestro. Naruto obedeció y con los ojos cerrados sintió algo en su frente. -Felicidades Naruto, te has convertido en todo un genin- dijo orgulloso el maestro a su alumno.

Interrumpiendo la escena varios anbu llegaron y procedieron a tomar a Iruka al hospital y regresar el pergamino a su lugar.

* * *

Eran las once de la noche y Naruto caminaba hacia su casa después del evento que había ocurrido poco tiempo atrás, cuando recordó que su padre le había dicho que llevaría a todo el clan al lago cerca de la aldea para un ritual antiguo que hacían en su clan.

Tiempo después llego al lago y vio a su familia y el resto del clan en la orilla del lago esperando por el. Cuando por fin localizo a su padre vio que estaba vestido con una camisa estilo chino negra de manga larga con los bordes color dorado, en la espalda parecía tener la imagen de un lobo aullando a la luna, los pantalones eran holgados y de color blanco, y unas zapatillas negras que hacían juego con el conjunto. En general parecía mucho mas formal que el habitual atuendo de camisa sin mangas que solía utilizar.

Antes que pudiera comentar algo su padre hablo. -Antes que nada, los cite aquí, por que antiguamente en el clan Yagami era una tradición ofrecerle una danza a la diosa Tsukuyomi cuando nuestros nuestros niños pasaban a ser adultos- dijo Kuro tranquilamente.

Caminando lentamente hacia lo profundo del lago, hizo una rápida sucesión de sellos y dos pequeños abanicos aparecieron en sus manos, y así comenzó el ritual. Transcurridos cinco minutos desde el comienzo, Mugetsu, Kuromaru y los demás miembros caninos del clan empezaron a aullar.

Lentamente desde el cielo una luz radiante bajo hasta unos metros frente a Kuro y poco a poco fue tomando la forma de una Hermosa mujer. La mujer tenia un largo y hermoso cabello color plata y unos ojos negros como el onix. Con la voz mas bellísima que jamas habían escuchado, la mujer hablo.

-Gracias por ofrecerme tan hermosa danza, es un placer ver que aun queda alguien que recuerda ese viejo ritual, ¿no es así, Kuro?- dijo la mujer con una pequeña risita al final. -Veo que sigue tan alegre como siempre, mi señora- dijo Kuro con una pequeña sonrisa propia.

Los demás miembros del clan incluyendo a Naruto, no podían creer que realmente estuvieran frente a la diosa de la luna, sobre todo Tsume, su esposo le había contado historias de su clan y de como se relacionaban con la luna pero jamas pensó que llegaran a este punto.

Acompañando a la diosa a la orilla del lago, Kuro llamo a su hijos. -Naruto, Kiba, vengan- luego de posicionarse detrás de su padre, Kuro se arrodillo frente a la diosa y le pidió. -Mi señora, le pido que le de su bendición a este- mientras señalaba al resto del clan. -que es ahora mi familia, como antiguamente bendigo al clan Yagami, sobretodo a mis dos hijos, Kiba y Naruto, que comienzan su camino como shinobis- dijo respetuosamente Kuro.

Tsukuyomi después de escuchar su petición, le dio su mano y Kuro tomándola delicadamente le beso el dorso de la misma, después de esta acción la luna ilumino el clan entero y la diosa hablo. -No te preocupes, a partir de hoy el clan Inuzuka cuenta con mi bendición- termino la diosa contenta de que su figura aun era tomada en cuenta por los mortales.

Ayano que ya tenia casi dos años, se encontraba agarrada de la mano de su hermana mayor, solo podía ver la escena con toda la curiosidad que solo un niño puede poseer. Soltando la mano de su hermana, lentamente se acerco a la mujer que hablaba con su padre.

Tsukuyomi que se dio cuenta de la pequeña que se le acercaba, solo podía ver divertida las acciones de la pequeña. Ya estando la niña frente suyo, la diosa hablo. -Y esta linda niña, ¿también es tuya, Kuro?- pregunto alegre la diosa mientras cargaba en su brazos a la pequeña.

-Su nombre es Ayano, y es la mas joven de mis hijos- dijo Kuro contento de que su hija menor no tuviera miedo de su señora. Besando la frente de la niña, Ayano gano una pequeña marca en la frente con forma de una luna creciente. -Le eh dado un pequeño regalo, ella sabrá cuando sea el momento de usarlo- dijo La diosa de la luna mientras poco a poco desaparecía de la existencia.

* * *

Una semana después del evento se encontraba Naruto sentado junto a su hermano en el salón de clase mientras esperaban que Iruka diera los emparejamientos de los equipos.

-Oye hermano, ¿quien crees que toque en tu equipo?- le pregunto Kiba a su hermano. -Realmente no se, y la verdad no tengo problema con quien este en mi equipo, lo que si es que espero no este en el mismo equipo que Sasuke, es demasiado engreído y orgulloso, no me agrada- le contesto Naruto a su hermano.

Antes que la platica siguiera adelante la voz de su profesor los interrumpió. -El equipo siete estará conformado por, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno y Naruto Yagami, su maestro jonin sera Kakashi Hatake.- dijo Iruka ganándose una reacción de cada uno de los mencionados. Sasuke solo refunfuño ante el nombre de sus compañeros, Sakura grito emocionada por estar con su Sasuke y Naruto solo pudo suspirar ante su mala suerte.

-Que mala suerte te toco, hermano- Kiba dijo de forma condescendiente a su hermano. -El equipo ocho esta formado por, Hinata Hyúga, Kiba Inuzuka y por ultimo Shino Aburame, su maestro jonin es Kurenai Yúhi- siguió adelante Iruka. -El equipo nueve aun se encuentra en circulación. Y por ultimo el equipo diez formado por, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka y Shikamaru Nara, su maestro jonin es Asuma Sarutobi. Esperen aquí a sus maestros no tardan en pasar por ustedes-

Diez minutos mas tarde un hombre barbudo con un cigarro en la boca y una bonita mujer de negro pelo risado y ojos rojos llegaron por sus equipos. -Equipo ocho, vengan conmigo- dijo la mujer. -Equipo diez, siganme- Dijo el hombre.

Rabian pasado tres horas desde que el resto de los equipos de habían ido y el equipo siete aun se encontraba en el salón esperando por su maestro hasta que se abrió la puerta y un hombre con el pelo plateado y un ojo escondido tras su Hitai-ate hablo. -Mi primera impresión de ustedes es- dijo el hombre haciendo una pausa. -Me agradan, los espero en el techo del edificio en cinco minutos- termino el hombre con una sonrisa de ojo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-_Quien demonios es este tipo-_ fue el pensamiento que cruzo la mente de los tres miembros del equipo.

* * *

Bueno aquí otro nuevo capitulo espero que les guste, aparir de aquí entramos a la linea cronológica de la serie.

Realmente espero que les aya gustado el capitulo después de todo es mas que nada para ustedes, también aprovecho para dar gracias a los que siguen actualmente mi historia capitulo a capitulo, en verdad muchas gracias por su apoyo .

También para todos mis lectores tanto registrados en la pagina como los no registrados no duden en comentar ya sean buenos o malos todos los comentarios cuentan ya que esta es la manera en que nosotros como autores podemos interactuar con ustedes los lectores y ver lo que les gusta y lo que no les gusta de la historia y así ver si podemos hacer cambios para que la disfruten mas personas sin perder la idea de lo que queremos exponer.

Desde aquí me despido de ustedes y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo Ja ne.

Jahy3015

**Atte.**


	5. Capitulo 5

Descargo de responsabilidad: Solo me pertenecen los OC que se encuentren en esta historia. Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

En el capitulo anterior:

Habían pasado tres horas desde que el resto de los equipos de habían ido y el equipo siete aun se encontraba en el salón esperando por su maestro hasta que se abrió la puerta y un hombre con el pelo plateado y un ojo escondido tras su Hitai-ate hablo. -Mi primera impresión de ustedes es- dijo el hombre haciendo una pausa. -Me agradan, los espero en el techo del edificio en cinco minutos- termino el hombre con una sonrisa de ojo antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

-_Quien demonios es este tipo-_ fue el pensamiento que cruzo la mente de los tres miembros del equipo.

* * *

Cinco minutos después, los tres miembros del equipo 7 se encontraban en el techo mirando fijamente a su profesor que se encontraba leyendo un libro de color naranja. -_No parecen nada del otro mundo, pero no debería confiarme, podrían estar ocultando sus capacidades- _pensó el profesor. Mientras cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo, procedió a hablarles. -Bueno, equipo 7, por que no se presentan y me hablan un poco de ustedes para saber sus gustos, disgustos, que les gusta hacer y cual es su meta como nijas-

-Maestro, ¿no le parece, que es de mala educación no presentarse primero?- pregunto Sakura de manera cortes. -Si, además ¿como nos pide información de nosotros si ni siquiera nos ah dado su nombre? Y ¿como sabemos que usted es realmente nuestro profesor y no esta tratando de engañarnos?- complemento Naruto. -_Ya me engaño una vez Mizuki, no pienso ser engañado de nuevo por confiarme demasiado- _pensó Naruto. Mientras tanto Sasuke solo resoplo ante los comentarios.

-_Parece que después de todo, tienen algo de especiales- _pensó el hombre de pelo plateado. -Esta bien, Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake, mis gustos son personales, mis disgustos no son importantes y mis metas no son de su importancia- termino mientras les daba una sonrisa de ojo. -Ahora que ya me presente, empezamos por la chica del equipo- señalando al único miembro femenino del equipo.

Sakura estando un poco nerviosa por recibir toda la atención de los presentes, tomo un poco de aire y comenzó. -Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, me gustan las trivias y "cierta persona", me disgusta Ino y mi meta es estar con "cierta persona" especial- dijo Sakura mientras lanzaba miradas nada discretas a Sasuke.

Kakashi y Naruto solo negaron ante la actitud de la chica. -_Debe ser una fan de Sasuke- _pensaron ambos simultáneamente, mientras Sasuke solo se estremecía ante las miradas que le dirigió su compañera. -Ok, sigues tu el moreno- dijo Kakashi.

Sasuke que se encontraba con los codos en las rodillas, apoyo su cabeza sobre el dorso de sus manos y comenzó a hablar. -Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, odio muchas cosas y no tengo ningún gusto en particular, no tengo sueños solo dos metas, restablecer mi clan y matar a una persona en especifico- termino mientras daba una mirada de odio hacia la nada.

Kakashi parecía triste ante los dicho por Sasuke, mientras Naruto pensó -_Me pregunto, ¿quien sera la persona que quiere muerta Sasuke?-. _Al ver que era el ultimo procedió a presentarse. -Regresando la cortesía mostrada por nuestro maestro solo diré que mi nombre es Naruto Yagami y mi sueño es ser el mejor Hokage que haya existido- termino seriamente.

-_Maravilloso, tengo un vengador melancólico, una chica fan y un rubio que se quiere pasar de listo- _pensó sarcásticamente Kakashi. -Esta bien equipo, quiero verlos a todos en el campo de entrenamiento 7 a las seis de la mañana para realizar su prueba genin- dijo Kakashi esperando ver su reacción, que no se hizo esperar.

-Espere un momento, ¿no se supone que ya somos genin?- comento Sakura exaltada. -No, eso solo era para ver si tenían posibilidad, esta prueba es para ver si realmente son dignos del rango- les explico Kakashi. -_Ya decía yo que era demasiado fácil- _pensaron Naruto y Sasuke al mismo tiempo.

-Por cierto, no vayan a desayunar o podrían vomitarse mañana- termino Kakashi antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

* * *

El día paso tranquilo y el manto nocturno ya podía verse cubriendo la aldea, las tiendas se preparaban para cerrar, los aldeanos podían verse regresando a sus casas. Mientras tanto en la finca Inuzuka la familia se preparaba para cenar, Tsume aun estaba dando los últimos retoques a lo que seria la cena, Hana se encontraba en la sala jugando con la pequeña Ayano y los trillizos Haimaru.

-¡Mama, ya llegamos!- grito Kiba para anunciar su presencia y la de su hermano. En ese momento Tsume que ya había terminado de preparar la cena entro a la sal. -Esta bien cachorros, suban a asearse que la cena ya esta lista- les dijo su madre. Antes de irse a subir, Naruto volteo -Mama, no has visto a papa, se supone que ya debería haber llegado de su misión- le dijo Naruto curioso. -No te preocupes, en este momento debe estar dando su informe al Hokage, no tarda en regresar- dijo Tsume tranquilizando a su hijo. -¡Ya llegamos!- se escucho una voz desde la puerta. -Ya ves, anda que no quiero que se enfrié la comida-

La cena ya había terminado y toda la familia se encontraba platicando sobre lo que hicieron durante el día. -Y, ¿como les fue con sus equipos?- pregunto Kuro algo curioso. -A mi me toco con Hinata Hyúga y Shino Aburame, son un poco raros, Hinata es muy tímida y Shino casi nunca habla pero parecen buenos compañeros, y mi maestra es Kurenai, según dijo ella es una experta en Genjutsu- dijo Kiba alegre. Después de terminar Kiba todos voltearon a ver a Naruto esperando su respuesta, este ultimo solo suspiro. -A mi me toco con Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, el Uchiha solo parece estar enfocado en hacerse fuerte para su venganza y la chica Haruno es una de sus fans así que llegado el momento dudo me haga caso si mi opinión difiere de la del Uchiha, y mi maestro es Kakashi que al parecer es un holgazán ya que ni se molesto en llegar a tiempo a la reunión del equipo- dijo Naruto con fastidio. -Ademas dijo algo muy raro al final, nos dijo que no desayunáramos o podríamos vomitar- ante esa ultima información Tsume y Kuro podían imaginarse de que se trataba.

-Recuerda hijo en el mundo shinobi no todo es lo que parece, ya lo comprobaste esa vez con Mizuki- dijo Kuro mientras se excusaba de la mesa, antes de retirarse totalmente poso su mano en el hombreo de su hijo rubio. -Aunque no sean del todo agradables, ellos siguen siendo miembros de tu equipo, solo da lo mejor de ti y no tendrás arrepentimientos- aconsejo a su hijo. -Vamos Ayano, es tu hora de dormir- le dijo a su hija menor. -Esta bien papi- dijo la pequeña mientras bostezaba.

Ya en el cuarto de Ayano, mientras Kuro arropaba ala pequeña Tsume entro al cuarto. -¿Crees que les vaya bien en la prueba?- pregunto Tsume. -Kiba aun es muy explosivo y Naruto no es muy sociable, pero ambos tienen una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros, les ira bien no te preocupes- dijo Kuro tranquilamente. -Sabes, esa ultima misión me dejo algo tensó, ¿por que no vamos a la recamara y me ayudas a relajarme?- le susurro Kuro a su esposa en la oreja mientras le daba un apretón en el trasero. -_Me encanta cuando termina sus misiones- _pensó Tsume mientras gruñía excitada.

* * *

Eran las siete y media de la mañana y Sakura aun estaba somnolienta, se podía ver como de vez en cuando cabeceaba por el sueño, Sasuke que estaba recargado en un árbol con los brazos cruzados, tenia la mirada gacha y parecía que se había quedado dormido. Este fue el escenario que se encontró Naruto cuando llego. -Buenos días- saludo Naruto de forma cortes. -¡Naruto, ¡¿por que llegas tarde?!- pregunto exaltada Sakura. -Tranquila, no te parece que es muy temprano para estar gritando, ademas ayer el maestro llego tarde y por lo que veo hoy no es la excepción, así que ¿por que llegar temprano si se que nuestro maestro no lo va hacer?- dijo Naruto planteando su lógica.

Después de un tiempo una nube de humo alerto a los miembros del equipo siete de la presencia de su maestro. Kakashi vio que Sasuke solo se le quedaba viendo, Sakura parecía tener una mirada furiosa en su rostro y Naruto, solo seguía sobre una rama disfrutando de la brisa sin prestarle demasiada atención. Kakashi aplaudió para captar su atención, ya con toda la atención sobre el prosiguió, sacando una reloj alarma y dos campanas, puso la alarma en uno de los tres troncos de entrenamiento que estaban en el lugar y les explico la prueba. -Bueno la prueba es la siguiente, les voy a dar dos horas para quitarme una de estas campanas, los que obtengan una se habrán ganado su rango y los que no pues, buena suerte el próximo año- dijo Kakashi mientras les mostraba las campanas. -_Papa dijo que aunque no sean los mas agradables compañeros, siguen siendo mis compañeros y en la academia nos enseñaron que los equipos son de 3 genin y un jonin, ¿por que tiene solo 2 campanas?, no sera..-_ Naruto fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos al escuchar gruñir el estomago de sus compañeros. -bueno la prueba comienza- hablo Kakashi haciendo una pausa. -¡Ahora!-.

Kakashi observando su medio ambiente vio que todos parecían haberse escondido bien. -_Bien parece que los dos tienen habilidades decentes para ocultarse- _pensaba Kakashi mientras leía su libro naranja. -_¡Espera!, se supone que son tres, ¿donde esta Naruto?- _Kakashi fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una presencia a su derecha.

De entre los arbustos salio Naruto disparado a toda velocidad lanzando un zarpazo con sus uñas, Kakashi al ver esto cubrió el golpe con el antebrazo, Naruto reacciono y dio una barrida para tratar de tumbarlo al piso, en respuesta a eso Kakashi salto esquivando así la barrida pero esto solo fue temporal ya que Naruto sosteniéndose de cabeza con las manos giro y le dio una patada en el pecho lanzandolo hacia atrás.

Kakashi giro hacia atrás para recuperar el equilibrio y aterrizar de pie, luciendo algo sorprendido por las habilidades del rubio, los demás miembros del equipo tuvieron reacciones diferentes. -_Naruto no era malo en la academia, peor tampoco era así de bueno- pensó_ Sakura. -_Aun asi no es tan bueno como nuestro Sasuke_- dijo su yo interior. -_Maldita sea, el no debería ser así de bueno, solo yo merezco ese poder, soy un élite- _pensó furioso el Uchiha.

-_Bueno ya hice mi parte, ahora solo falta esperar el momento indicado-_ pensó Naruto sonriendo mientras veía a Kakashi ir por Sakura.

* * *

Después de un tiempo Kakashi encontró a Sakura. -_Según el archivo ella tiene un buen control de chacra, vamos a ver como le va con Genjutsu- _pensó Kakashi -Hola Sakura- hablo Kakashi antes de lanzar su ataque "Genjutsu: Viento demoníaco". Sakura que solo alcanzo a decir -¿Eh?- fue hipnotizada por el Genjutsu pero se recupero rápidamente, por desgracia para ella Kakashi había lanzado un segundo Genjutsu. "Genjutsu: Ilusión demoníaca". Saliendo detrás de un árbol Sakura vio a Sasuke completamente herido con kunai's y shuriken's. -Sakura ayúdame por favor- dijo Sasuke apenas audible. Sakura solo pudo dar un grito que sonó por todo el campo de entrenamiento antes de caer desmayada.

-_Parece que no era tan buena después de todo- _pensó el maestro algo decepcionado. -_Bueno, sera mejor ir por Sakura antes que se despierte-_ se dijo mentalmente Naruto haciendo un clon de sombra para ir por Sakura.

* * *

Un tiempo después se podía ver a Kakashi sentado bajo un árbol siguiendo con su lectura, hasta que sintió un kunai que venia desde el bosque, bloqueándolo fácilmente con su kunai. -Vaya pero si es Sasuke, ¿estas seguro de querer atacar de frente?, Naruto ya lo intento y no pudo quitarme ninguna campana- dijo Kakashi sin apartar la vista de su libro. -No me compares con el, yo soy diferente, soy la élite- dijo Sasuke sonriendo mientras hacia una secuencia de sellos que dejo a Kakashi sorprendido -_Un genin no debería tener chacra para realizar esa técnica-_ Kakashi fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el lanzamiento de la técnica "Estilo fuego: Jutsu Gran bola de fuego". Seguido literalmente de una gran bola de fuego que impacto a Kakashi. -_No fue tan difícil- _pensó arrogante el pelinegro solo para descubrir que el que recibió el impacto era solo un tronco y debido a la impresión no escucho el ataque inminente. -"Estilo tierra: Jutsu de decapitación"- y Sasuke fue enterrado hasta el cuello en la tierra. -Parece que en verdad eres diferente, pero eso no te hace mejor- dijo Kakashi antes de salir a buscar a Naruto.

Minutos después apareció Naruto junto a un clon suyo que llevaba a Sakura en la espalda. -Veo que tu tampoco tuviste éxito al tratar de obtener la campana- dijo Naruto esperando la reacción del Uchiha. -¡Callate!, ¡tu no eres mejor que yo!, solo tengo que ir de nuevo y esta vez obtendré la campana- dijo Sasuke furioso.

Naruto solo suspiro al escuchar la arrogancia de su compañero. -Escucha tengo un plan, si hacemos equipo y me escuchas, cuando obtengamos las campanas puedes quedarte con una. ¿estas de acuerdo?- le pregunto el rubio a su compañero. -Esta bien, te voy a ayudar, pero solo por que soy una élite y sin mi seguro no funcionaria tu plan- respondió Sasuke de forma egocéntrica. Después de desenterrarlo y esperar a que despertara Sakura, Naruto les contó su plan.

* * *

Faltaban 5 minutos para que terminara el tiempo limite y Kakashi se encontraba frente a los troncos de entrenamiento donde empezó la prueba. -_¿Se habrán dado por vencidos?- _pensaba Kakashi antes de ver seis Naruto's. -_¿que planea?-_ se pregunto mentalmente. Y como respondiendo a su pregunta interna, Naruto y su grupo de clones se fueron al ataque.

Naruto y sus clones sacaron un kunai y se lo lanzaron a Kakashi, este solo los repelió con su kunai sin prestarles mucha atención y espero el siguiente ataque, el primer Naruto salto para darle una patada, la cual fue bloqueada por Kakashi y luego estrello al clon contra el piso, otro clon salio y dio una barrida, pero Kakashi dio una voltereta hacia atrás para esquivarla, sin embargo no se dio cuenta que el Naruto original y un clon se habían colado detrás suyo, al aterrizar, el clon le dio una patada levantándolo del piso y el original dándose impulso con el clon salto para darle otra patada y elevarlo mas.

Sasuke que se encontraba viendo la pelea, al ver a Kakashi en el aire supo que era su turno y salto a la acción. Saliendo por donde había salido Naruto al principio, hizo señales con las manos y grito su ataque. -"Estilo fuego: Jutsu gran bola de fuego"- dicho ataque salio disparado en el aire hacia Kakashi que lo esquivo realizando un Jutsu de reemplazo de cuerpo y se puso detrás de Sasuke, pero antes de sacarlo del camino uno de los kunai que estaban tirados se transformo en Sakura y logro quitarle las campanas justo antes que sonara la alarma.

-Veo que lograron quitarme las campanas, la pregunta ahora es ¿quien se va a quedar con ellas?- pregunto Kakashi esperando ver como resolvían la problemática. -Ya que soy hombre de palabra, como le prometí a Sasuke el puede quedarse con una, y como Sakura fue la que logro obtenerlas ella puede quedarse con la otra- dijo Naruto despreocupado.

-¿Estas, seguro?, por que tendrás que regresar a la academia- dijo Kakashi tratando de sembrar la duda en el rubio, pero este ni se inmuto. -Realmente no me preocupa quien se quede con las campanas, después de todo la verdadera prueba no era sobre quien lograba conseguirlas, ¿o, me equivoco?- declaro Naruto sonriente.

-Y dime entonces, ¿cual es la verdadera prueba?- pregunto Kakashi. -Simple, trabajo en equipo- contesto sencillamente, viendo la reacción de los demás explico su respuesta. -Kakashi llego tarde a nuestra reunión de equipo y por su actitud no parece ser muy fanático de la puntualidad, al aconsejarnos no desayunar nos puso aprueba para ver si seguíamos las ordenes sin cuestionar o si usaríamos nuestro criterio, al hacernos saltar el desayuno y llegar tarde estaríamos funcionando con sueño y con hambre lo cual a la larga nos irritaría y al traer solo dos campanas aria que compitiéramos contra nosotros mismos, lo que nos haría dividirnos. La prueba consistía en ver si podíamos trabajar en equipo bajo todas estas circunstancias o fracasaríamos pensando solo en nosotros mismos- dijo Naruto luego de su larga explicación.

-Tienes razón Naruto, la verdadera prueba trataba sobre trabajo en equipo, escuchen bien, en el mundo shinobi los que no siguen las reglas son basura, pero los que abandonan a su compañeros son peor que eso- dijo Kakashi. Sakura después de meditarlo un poco, no tubo problemas en estar de acuerdo en la lógica planteada por su maestro y su compañero rubio. Sasuke por otro lado admitió a regañadientes que sin el plan del rubio no habría pasado. -Esta bien equipo siete, están aprobados, por hoy es todo, pueden retirarse- les dijo Kakashi antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

* * *

Habían transcurrido ya varias semanas desde ese día, Naruto fue felicitado por su familia por haber aprobado el examen, por fin comenzó su carrera como un shinobi de Konoha, en general la vida era buena, excepto por las malditas misiones rango D, eran una pesadilla, solo los ponían a hacer tareas domesticas, como pasear perros, encontrarlos, hacer las compras de algunos aldeanos, el colmo fue cuando los pusieron a limpiar las perreras de la finca de su familia.

Pese a todo esto, en este momento se encontraban en la oficina del Hokage aun dispuestos a continuar su servicio como shinobis. -Equipo siete presentándose para prestar servicio, señor- dijo Kakashi sin despegar la vista de su libro.

Pensando un poco, el Hokage les explico las misiones disponibles. -veamos, un aldeanos solicito que reparen su cerca, el dueño de una tienda del mercado pidió un equipo que le ayude con la limpieza de su almacén y la esposa del Daimyo pido un equipo para capturar su gato Tora- termino el viejo Hokage.

Sin dejar hablar a Kakashi, Naruto se le adelanto. -Señor Hokage, en mi humilde opinión y creo que hablo por el resto de mis compañeros, creo que estamos calificados para una misión de mayor rango- dijo políticamente el rubio.

El Hokage vio a Kakashi para saber si realmente estaban listos, Kakashi solo bajo ligeramente su libro para darle un guiño de aceptación, al ver la acción el Hokage acepto. -Esta bien, equipo siete, tengo una misión de escolta para ustedes, tienen que escoltar a un constructor hacia le país de las olas, Iruka por favor trae al cliente- dijo el Tercero.

Después de unos minutos, se abrió la puerta revelando a un hombre ya viejo que despedía un fuerte olor a alcohol. -Mi nombre es Tazuna, ¿estos son los ninja que contrate?, no parecen gran cosa- dijo el hombre entre hipos. Sasuke solo parecía querer atacar al cliente ante el comentario, Naruto que vio la mirada de su compañero decidió intervenir. -Mucho gusto señor Tazuna, mi nombre es Naruto, el hombre de alla es mi maestro Kakashi y estos son mis compañeros, Sasuke y Sakura, es un placer para nosotros ser su escolta hasta su destino- dijo Naruto cordialmente. Tazuna sintió remordimiento luego de ver la forma tan cortes en que fue tratado.

-Esta bien equipo, empaquen sus cosas para una semana, nos vemos en la puerta de la aldea en 2 horas- dijo Kakashi.

* * *

Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo 5 de mi historia espero sea de su agrado, lamento no haberlo publicado antes pero se me acumularon varias cosas y no había tenido tiempo para escribirlo.

En el próximo capitulo veremos la misión de la onda y como se desarrolla. Aprovecho también para pedirles que me dejen su opinión en un review o por pm con referente al siguiente capitulo. La pregunta es la siguiente:

¿Quien quieren ustedes que ayude al equipo 7 en el siguiente capitulo?

A) Kuro (el papa de Naruto y Kiba)  
B) El equipo Gai (Gai, Tenten, Rock Lee, "Nojiko" Fem-Neji)

Espero sus comentarios y criticas, nos vemos en el prox capitulo, Bye bye

Jahy3015

**ATTE**


End file.
